Attention
by FlamingToads
Summary: Albus is working himself too hard. Minerva is not happy with being ignored. Action must be taken. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**What does Minerva have to do to get Albus's attention? *Smiles evilly* Lets find out.**

**Attention**

"There are piles of them. Stacks that is as high as the bloody desk. Someone needs to tell that fudge to either learn things himself or get more help." Minerva sat next to Poppy near the fireplace.

"Minerva, Albus is far too polite to say no to ones that need help. It's a flaw that he has." Rolanda pointed out.

"Minerva is right though. He hasn't slept or ate well in a week. As a healer I think it's necessary for him to get a break. I say let Fudge deal with it all himself and not dump all of it on Albus." Pomona nodded her head as Poppy spoke.

"He already has so much to do as Headmaster, and has the Order of the Phoenix to take care. He may be the greatest wizard but even he needs a break and to stop." Minerva sighed. What was she to do?

"The problem is Minerva is that he won't do it. He is completely distracted by all of the letters. Not even a dragon could get him to snap out of his trance." Severus looked at Minerva. He felt bad for the two of them. Minerva was worried and his friend was none stop working for days.

"I think that Minerva can snap him out of it." Rolanda smiled with a glint in her eyes.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Minerva asked. Rolanda was always too rash with plans. Some that is rather inappropriate.

"Easy." Rolanda smiled wickedly. "Do you have any lingerie?"

* * *

Albus sat at his desk, his eyes not blinking as he scribbled on the parchment. Three empty ink bottles, and four broken quills were the only things seen other than parchment. Letters were scattered everywhere and every hour or so an owl swooped down with more letters. He was both physically and mentally tired. He had Order business and school work but he was lost in the work Cornelius had given him.

Albus was too kind and polite to deny all this work. It was hard for him to say no for ones that need help, even if it left him exhausted. He had forced to keep himself busy until he finished. He had fallen asleep a few times at his desk. He knew Minerva was the one to move him to his bed if this happened. He would receive food that he was sure Minerva had sent a house elf to care for him.

He felt awful knowing that they hadn't had a chess game for six nights and he wasn't able to chat with her because he had work to do. He was so lost in his work that he didn't notice the door open and shut. Nor did he hear Fawkes coo at the one who entered or Armando Dippet saying, "Dear Merlin". The portraites stared in shock.

"Albus I need to speak with you." Minerva whispered in his ear. Albus paid no mind to what she said. Minerva sighed and stood up straight and around his chair and massaged his shoulders. Albus relaxed for a moment and then started to write again. "Albus?" Minerva called.

"I'm sorry Minerva, have a seat and I'll be right with you." Albus mumbled. Minerva smiled slyly and went around the chair and lifted Ablus's arm and sat on his lap. Albus glanced at Minerva and then back at his work. Suddenly he dropped his quill and spilled an ink bottle and turned his attention back to Minerva. Right on his lap Minerva was wearing black lingerie with emerald green lace and a see-through black robe. The lace followed the wire casing of the bra twined as a bow at the bridge of it. Almost as if she was a present. Albus's mouth became moist. How on earth did he not notice her earlier?

"Mi-Minerva?" Albus gasped. Minerva's lips curled into a wicked grin. She began to give tender kisses upon his neck making him form goose bumps.

"Albus." She whispered in his ear. She played with the end of his beard, wrapping her finger in it. "I think you need to talk to Cornelius. I care for you and you haven't eaten well this week and you're a little pale. I think he's working you to… Hard." Minerva smiled remarking to his manhood.

Albus opened his mouth to speak but the words did not form. He gulped and looked back at Minerva, his eyes hovering over her body. "I will tell Cornelius right away."

"I'm so glad you agree." Minerva kissed him on his cheek. "Well I have essays to grade. I'll see you at breakfast love." She stood leaving Albus hot and bothered.

"She's quite the wife isn't she?" Armando Dippet and the others stared at Albus. Albus stared at the door and looked up at Armando.

"Quite the tease as well. I will have to repay her for her doings." Albus smiled and grabbed a new parchment to send to Cornelius. He quickly sent it on its way and started to plan his own attack.

**What will he do? What will Minerva think? I haven't a clue yet. Reviews please and thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**How will Albus get Minerva payback? I couldn't stop giggling when I mentally pictured it. **

**WARNING: SICK MENTAL IMAGES MIGHT INVADE YOUR BRAIN! Some of you may be more sickened then others. Hope you enjoy. I am dying to know you think.**

**Attention  
Revenge**

Minerva sat at her desk. Her mind strayed from her work. She thought of how Albus was acting earlier this morning. He seemed to be quite amused which could possibly mean trouble for her. Of course she knew that it had something to do with her leaving him that night in his office. Minerva thought the least she could do was make it up for him some other night. But her work became more demanding. Albus being her boss gave her a heavy load of work. Minerva of course thought this was payback for her cruelty of leaving him. She smiled to herself remembering the look on his face when she said she had essays to grade. Maybe Minerva had been a little too harsh on Albus.

Minerva shook her thoughts away. The sooner she finished these papers, the sooner she could go into her husband's room and make it up to him. She was determined to finish this work. She worked quickly and was almost done. Minerva being Deputy and Transfiguration teacher she was able to go through paper work as if it was nothing. Minerva heard the door open but paid no mind to it. She was nearly done when she heard music playing. She tried to hold back a laugh as she realized the song was "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye.

A part of Minerva was afraid to look up but the other was curious. She couldn't help but look up and turned bright red as she began to giggle. Albus stood by the door, eyes twinkling, smiling like never before. He wore tight, very tight leather shorts. He wore black boots, and held a whip in his hand. Never in their marriage had Minerva seen him in something like that.

"Oh Minnie?" Albus said seductively. Minerva bit her lip trying her best to try and stay serious but how could you? Especially when the man you loved wore something that halariously sexy.

"Albus what are you doing?" Minerva giggled as Albus swaggered his way to her desk.

"To seduce you." Albus smiled and sat on her lap. Minerva looked away. Of all the men, she married the insane old fool.

"Albus I have work to do." Minerva had a small smile on her lips.

"I think the time of working is over my dear."

"Albus I can not take you seriously in that... Well whatever you would call that thing."

"You don't think it's sexy?" Albus sounded almost heart broken as he said those words.

"Albus, you are a very sexy man I assure you but those shorts and boots will have to go." Minerva smiled kissing him tenderly on the lips. Albus stopped the kiss and stood up.

"I have work to do Minerva and can't be wasting time for someone that doesn't like my attire." Albus stormed out of the room.

Minerva giggled. Was he really angry or just pretending? Minerva continued her work and it wasn't long for her to be done. She made sure everything was in its place. She did a quick review of her classroom and then was off to her and her husbands private chambers.

She walked up the spiral stair case and heard something on the other side of the door. Soft classic music Minerva thought. She slowly opened the door and gasped as she seen what was inside. A small dinner table was placed in the middle of the room. The lights were dim and there candles lit by the table. The table was set and a single rose laid opon one of the plates. Minerva walked to the table and rose the rose to her nose. She smiled laying it back on the table.

She jumped slightly as hands grasped her upper arms but soon calmed knowing the touch. Albus kissed the back of her neck. "Surprise my dear." He said softly.

"Albus this is beautiful." She whispered leaning against his chest. They sat and ate their dinner having a nice conversation about the students and their progress. Albus lead her to the couch after their meal. He wrapped his arms around her kissed her tenderly. Each kiss was becoming more passionate. Albus's plan was working. He had Minerva in the same position as she was in. Now all he had to do was keep it slow, making sure he left at the appropriate time.

Fawkes showed up only minutes later. Albus stopped them. Minerva was most displeased as Fawkes gave Albus the letter. Minerva watched as Albus tore it open and read it. "It seems that the Cornelius needs my assistance." Albus rose from the sofa and Minerva grabbed his sleeve.

"Where do you think you are going?" Minerva was smiling. Albus wasn't sure what she was doing but he would leave her hot and bothered, if it was the las thing he did.

"Cornelius has called for me." Albus said calmly. He knew it was dangerous to let your guard down to a lioness. Minerva stood up and shook her head. She took out her wand and tapped her shoulder. Her robes vanished and her lingerie appeared.

"You're going nowhere." Minerva pushed Albus on the couch. Fawkes flew away quickly not wanting to see or hear anything. Minerva held on to him. Kissing his neck and working his outer robes off. Albus knew that he was no match for his wife. He should have known. So much for revenge.

**So enjoyable don't you think. I enjoyed the leather shorts best. :] This just goes to show you that I have issues. Peace, Love, and Fanfiction!**


End file.
